


Tarte aux pommes

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, tarte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean mange de la tarte, Dean partage de la tarte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarte aux pommes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10400) by entangled_now. 



> Ecrite en 2008, traduite en 2009. Correction par musardine.

C’était magnifique.

La serveuse lui avait apporté une part criminellement énorme de tarte aux pommes. Dean était prêt à parier qu’elle était au moins cinq centimètre plus large qu’elle n’aurait dû être. La jeune femme avait remarqué qu’elle avait affaire à un homme en manque de tarte.

Oh, il allait lui laisser un gros pourboire.

La tranche était là devant lui, comme une espèce de porno culinaire, une espèce de fantasme de tarte classé X, et bien que les fantasmes de Dean concernant la tarte n’aient jamais atteint le classement X auparavant, il était en train de sérieusement considérer la chose.

Ça ne serait pas la pire chose qu’il ait jamais considérée.

Ça n’atteindrait même pas le top 20.

Peut-être le top 50.

Elle était encore _chaude_.

Bon sang.

Il saisit sa fourchette et en planta le côté à travers la pâte, qui s’écroula, perdant sa forme pour devenir un amas de pâte et de fruits ne demandant qu’à être mangé.

Ce que fit Dean.

Il était à peu près sûr d’émettre des sons dignes d’un porno.

Ça lui était complètement égal.

On ne pouvait pas attendre d’un homme qu’il savoure sa tarte en silence.

Castiel le regardait.

« Quoi ? » demanda Dean, la bouche pleine.

L’ange ne dit rien.

« Quatre mois, » se défendit Dean à travers une bouchée de pommes et de pâte à gâteau. « Et bien que je sois sûr que ce n’était pas un problème capital, j’ai quatre mois sans tarte à rattraper.

Dean fronça des sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois justifier la tarte face à toi ? »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Quoi ? » demanda à nouveau Dean entre deux bouchées de tarte.

Castiel ne dit rien, bien que la capacité de Dean à lire les expressions étrangères qui modifiait légèrement son visage soit en train de s’améliorer. Il y avait là pas mal de ce qui pouvait bien être une sorte de curiosité morbide angélique, avec une dose de confusion et, comme toujours, une touche de supériorité.

« C’est de la tarte, » déclara Dean, parce que ça expliquait tout ce qu’il y avait à expliquer.

Sauf que clairement ça n’expliquait rien.

« Et apparemment tu n’as aucun avis sur la tarte. Dieu ne vous laisse pas beaucoup sortir, pas vrai ? »

Dean grogna, glissa sa fourchette sous un morceau sacrément appétissant de tarte. Puis il la souleva, mais pas vers sa bouche.

« Ouvre. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur la fourchette qui flottait entre eux deux.

« Sérieusement, je vais pas te laisser là à regarder ma tarte d’un air dégoûté si tu ne la goûtes même pas.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de manger, » dit Castiel.

« C’est pas le sujet. » Dean fit un signe de tête en direction de la fourchette.

Les anges ne devraient vraiment pas avoir le droit de soupirer comme ça.

« Tu es irrationnellement insistant.

\- Seulement quand je pense que tu manques quelque chose d’important, et crois-moi, _ça_ , ça c’est important. Maintenant ouvre. »

La pâtisserie sur la fourchette commençait à donner des signes d’instabilité. S’il la gardait en l’air un peu plus longtemps, elle allait tomber sur la table, et ce serait un tragique gâchis.

Castiel fixait la fourchette comme si elle contenait _autre chose_ que de délicieuses pommes et de la pâte à gâteau. Puis, très lentement, et à contrecœur, il ouvrit la bouche.

Dean avança la fourchette.

Il avait été plutôt généreux avec la tarte. Et c’était sa propre faute si Castiel se retrouva avec de la pomme collée sur sa lèvre supérieure, parce que quand quelqu’un nous donne de la tarte, on _ouvre la bouche_.

Dean ramena sa fourchette à lui.

La tarte en moins.

Dean se demanda un instant si on pouvait tenter un ange avec de la tarte. C’était _ça_ la gourmandise.

C’était de la bonne tarte. On pouvait peut-être même parler de luxure.

Il ferait des _choses_ à cette tarte.

« Alors ? »

Apparemment, les anges ne parlaient pas la bouche pleine, et Dean trouvait ça bien plus drôle que ça n’aurait dû l’être.

Il attendit.

La fourchette était toujours pleine de miettes et de sucre.

Dean la lécha sans même y penser, puis l’enfonça dans ce qui restait de sa part de tarte.

Castiel affichait une expression curieuse tout en mâchant, comme si quelqu’un lui avait posé une question difficile.

Sa langue passa sur sa lèvre supérieure, bien que ça ne soit qu’un geste paresseux, un souvenir de la personne qu’était auparavant le vaisseau. Une personne qui se souvenait de comment manger, même si ce n’était pas le cas de Castiel.

Sa lèvre en resta brillante.

Et Dean n’allait absolument pas faire de ça une partie de son fantasme sur les tartes.

Il démolit la majeure partie du reste de la tarte pendant que Castiel était occupé. Dean ne l’avait jamais vu aussi silencieux et peu sérieux.

« Mec, faut pas croire que je partage ma tarte avec n’importe qui, » lui dit-il.

Dean observa la gorge de Castiel bouger, sa bouche se tordre curieusement, comme s’il était surpris de pouvoir toujours sentir le goût de la tarte une fois qu’il l’avait avalée.

Il y eut une longue pause, pendant laquelle Castiel parvînt à ne pas regarder l’assiette de Dean, et Dean prétendit ne rien remarquer. La tarte disparaissait rapidement, et si Dean avait pensé qu’elle était bonne avant, ça n’était rien comparé à maintenant.

« Oui, on est une sale petite bande de singes mais on fait de bonnes tartes. » Dean lui décocha un grand sourire, arrogant et aveuglant, puis souleva le dernier morceau de tarte et le lui offrit.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche sans qu’on ait à le lui demander.


End file.
